five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Creepypasta: After 10PM Comes Death
This is a creepypasta story by FunCookie. Enjoy! If you don't like it, please don't hate and get out. Chapter 1: After 10PM... My name is Jessica. This is my story about how I became an animatronic, Jessie. It was 7 August 1987. It was my 16th birthday and I was excited. Even though I was 16, I wasn't having a huge house party with all my friends. I was going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with my mum - yes, I know that sounds childish for a 16 year old, but I loved going there. It was a special treat, and I hadn't been there since I was 10. Me and Mum arrived. I got excited. Mum told the manager, who was walking around, that it was my birthday. It was so embarrassing! I had to stand on a table and served a huge Freddy and Friends cake, while the band played Happy Birthday and everyone sang it. I blushed the whole time. After the embarrassing birthday party, I played with the kids. We danced about and sang. I hit it off with a little girl named Samantha, so we skipped around together. I felt like I was 5 again...it was a great feeling! Me and Samantha walked to the side of the stage. A boy with a name tag saying 'Sam' told us to stay away from the animatronics. Samantha was bold and jumped on the stage. So did I. A bad choice. Since Mum took me at 8:00, it was about 10:00 now. The place was almost empty, but me and Samantha's mums were caught up in a conversation. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica had their instruments taken away. Then the nightmare started. Chapter 2: ...Comes Death Freddy grabbed me and I struggled, while Bonnie and Chica grabbed the screaming Samantha. Our mums looked over, but we were already lured away backstage. Freddy killed me first. They tortured poor Samantha by placing her in front of me, seeing me die, go through the pain. As I saw her terrified expression, I felt my heart breaking into little pieces. A huge stab of fear sliced through my body as Freddy got a costume. A teenage girl costume. It almost looked like a human skin...only it wasn't. "Sorry...but you should have followed the rules. See you on stage." Freddy said in a cold voice. "Jessica! Don't die!" Samantha shrieked, struggling. It was too late. Freddy had started. He pinned me down on the table. He put on the legs first. Wires and metal scraped my legs, making it bleed. The metal clutched onto my skin, ripping huge, bloody holes in my legs. Then the arms got put on. There were sections, held together by tight, metal seems. They scraped up my forearm, hitting a vain. My arm started to bleed violently. "NO! Stop, please!" I screamed, even louder than poor Samantha. Freddy shoved the arm parts together. The bones cracked and moved around, making me scream more. There was a huge explosion of blood. Samantha screamed at the blood. Freddy put on the chest piece. Wires and cross-beams clawed at me, making me bleed more. Huge bits of skin got ripped off my stomach and blood poured all over. Then the last piece was put on - the head. I screamed, struggling, though it was hard with heavy animatronic legs. Freddy shoved the head piece on in a rush. Small pieces pierced inside my skin, pulling my eyeballs forward so the eyes popped out in front of the mask. Samantha shrieked with pity for me and fright. She tried to dart around, but Chica whacked her with one of her arms. Samantha's nose bled. The reason I could still see was because there was a long vein connecting my eyes. I felt really sleepy. The pain started to lesson. Suddenly everything went black. Afterstory "Introducing our new teenage friend, Jessie, and her little sister, Samantha!" Freddy said into the microphone. I looked around in horror - and saw little Samantha in a little costume. She looked like a doll - a small wooden doll. I was glad that my afterlife was spent with her. I had to walk around with Samantha, entertaining kids. It was fun getting to know the kids and dancing around with them. I never lured a kid backstage and killed them in my animatronic life. I had already suffered my own pain. Me and Samantha never killed anyone; we only entertained. Category:Stories